Sueños
by campanule
Summary: A veces Ringo sueña con un chico.


Palabras: 787.

Notas varias: **spoiler de toooodo el anime**. Está básicamente centrado en Ringo. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad: pertenecen a Kunihiko Ikuhara~

* * *

_1_

A veces Ringo sueña con un chico. No es un chico que conozca ni un extraño del que sus amigas hablan (como un vecino o el repartidor de periódicos). Tampoco es alguien con el que se cruza en la calle; simplemente, es un chico que invade de vez en cuando su mente. Tiene los ojos grandes y verdes y el pelo muy oscuro, casi negro. Normalmente el chico sonríe (curva los labios con calidez y se ríe con suavidad; sus ojos se empequeñecen cuando lo hace, y es entonces cuando Ringo se fija en que tiene las pestañas muy largas), pero a veces parece triste (entrecierra los ojos y desvía la mirada; hunde la cabeza entre sus hombros y traga saliva, y entonces Ringo piensa que tal vez el chico sea más frágil de lo que parece).

_2_

Los sueños en los que el chico está triste son los peores. En ellos no hablan mucho (apenas un par de palabras al principio) y un silencio denso y lánguido carga sobre ellos. Ringo se pregunta qué puede decirle mientras lo mira de reojo, las manos apretadas sobre su falda verde y los labios titubeantes, pero nunca llega a pronunciar palabra. Cuando al día siguiente se despierta, entreabre los ojos con lentitud y tarda en levantarse; mientras camina hacia al metro, piensa en todas las frases que le dirá la siguiente vez que lo vea así, y cuando vuelve a caer la noche desea ser capaz de pronunciarlas.

_3_

Ringo a veces le habla de su familia. Le explica que _tenía _una hermana, Momoka, que murió el día que ella nació, y le cuenta que sus padres se divorciaron tiempo después de aquello. También le habla del día del curry y de que, en su opinión, todo el mundo debería echarle manzana (_porque suena raro, pero realmente sabe mejor_). Entonces el chico, que hasta entonces la escuchaba en silencio, se ríe y la mira con interés: se inclina hacia delante, frunce un poco el ceño y le pide que le diga cómo es eso. Y Ringo le sonríe y piensa, mientras explica cómo empezó esa tradición y cuándo se celebra, que el chico tiene una voz bonita.

_4_

Hoy es un sueño extraño. Empezó como uno de los felices, con ella contándole qué había hecho durante el día y él sonriendo ampliamente, pero ahora Ringo nota cómo ese silencio tan pesado y cansado los envuelve. Lo mira de reojo y se muerde el labio inferior. El chico está cabizbajo, con las manos en las rodillas y el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Ringo lo contempla durante unos segundos y luego desvia la vista. Piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría ayudarle y en lo mucho que le gustaría que él le contase algo, y luego piensa en lo raro que resulta que se preocupe tanto por alguien que no deja de ser un sueño y en lo extraño que es que aún no sepa su nombre. Baja la cabeza y parpadea un par de veces. Se pregunta cómo se llamará el chico. ¿Será un nombre largo o uno corto? No lo sabe, y le gustaría saberlo: le gustaría saber cómo se llama, en qué piensa y qué es lo que le preocupa, y le gustaría ayudarle y escucharle, aunque, se repite, no sea más que un producto de su imaginación. Aunque no sea más que el chico con el que sueña, a Ringo le gustaría poder arreglarle, porque su sonrisa es bonita, porque su voz es bonita, porque tiene las pestañas muy largas y eso le gusta.

Sus labios vacilan un instante, abriéndose y cerrándose en un segundo, y el chico, que la mira de reojo, le pregunta _qué le pasa_. Ringo alza entonces la vista y lo observa con ternura; luego coloca suavemente su mano izquierda sobre la derecha de él, notando su tacto cálido en la palma. El chico alza la cabeza y la observa con confusión, los labios entreabiertos y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y Ringo le sonríe. Permanecen así durante un par de segundos, la perplejidad en el rostro de él y la pequeña sonrisa en el de ella, pero finalmente él sonríe y ella estrecha su mano con fuerza.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta.

—Shoma Takakura —responde.

Y es extraño, pero Ringo cree haber oído ese nombre antes.

_5_

Cuando el despertador suena, Ringo abre los ojos lentamente. Parpadea un par de veces y frunce el ceño. Se yergue. Durante unos minutos no hace nada, limitándose a escuchar los ruidos de la calle, pero luego se remanga la manga izquierda del pijama y observa la pequeña quemadura que tiene en la muñeca. La palpa con los dedos y, mientras, piensa en el chico del sueño.

* * *

Primero: gracias por leer :3

Ayer estaba buscando fics de estos dos y casi no había, así que decidí escribir yo uno. PERO no sé hasta qué punto me ha quedado OOC ;_; (especialmente Shoma ;A;). El momento final, en el que Ringo le da la mano, se supone que lo ¿basé? en el capítulo 23, cuando lo abraza (ella a él, no él a ella), pero una amiga me dijo que veía más "normal" que fuese Shoma el que la ""consolase"" y IDK. De hecho, pensaba no subirlo porque no sé hasta qué punto están out of character, pero como es bastante largo y me llevo mi tiempo, pues. Tampoco sé si es muy caótico o no. El caso: críticas bienvenidas y si están muy OOC, decídmelo porfa D:


End file.
